Eve Angels
by Nikki-Nightt
Summary: Eve Angels is a branch off of the series with new characters.


_The Hunter smiled in a friendly way….as he sauntered forward to kill me….._

_~Twilight-Bella_

Prologue: How It All Started

Monologue 1: The beginning of The End.

It's dark. I can hardly see anything. It's as if the world is shrouded in shadows, but the shadows are moving, crawling, writhing, calling and pulling me toward them. It's as if the shadows are living, breathing darkness! I'm looking around, holding back my fears, telling myself to be strong now. If he wants me that bad, he will find me. I'm counting on it. I didn't come all this way to be blown off by the one man- if that's what he is- in the world who wants me dead. He'll come, and he'll bring my sister with him, if he really wants me dead. I just can't believe it's come to this. I always knew there was something wrong with him, but Mary didn't want to listen to me. She's a good person, my little sister, and all but you can't ever help someone who doesn't want to be helped. That man has some problems and now he's going to have a lot more, after all we Rae's don't mess around. He took my sister and I want her back, if it's the last thing I do I'll have her safe in my arms by the end of tonight! The wind picks up. It must be one of the coldest nights in Shreveport, Louisiana since God knows when. I don't know if I'm going to be alive in the morning, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is if my sister will be okay. There's a rustling from behind me. He's here. With a swift motion I spin on my heels, my fingers twitching at the knife on my belt. He's standing there, holding a knife to my sister's neck and smiling like he knows everything I'm about to do."Jo."He say's smiling," It's nice to see your pretty face again." Within a split second I have my knife out, "Give her back John! It's me you want, not Mary." John's still smiling and he's not backing down," Johanna Grace Rae. I believe you are wrong. At least half wrong. It's your sister I want dead, and you I want as my bride." I sigh and drop the knife," John, It doesn't have to be like this. You can have me. I'll marry you, I swear, just let my sister go. Haven't you taken enough from me? My parents are dead! My husband and my baby, too? Just let my sister go." This was me begging, for the first _time in a long time, and the last time in forever. I could see her eyes; see my baby sister's eyes, pleading_ with me to just go. Not to marry him and to just leave her to die, but I couldn't do it! I couldn't leave her in his hands! "Too late." John growled and that's when he ran the knife across her neck, killing my baby sister, Mary- Anne Rae. As the light left her eyes a part of me died along with every other thought in my mind that didn't involve Jonathan Carter dying at my hands, which is just what happened next. The death of Jonathan Carter. It was as if my body acted without my mind telling me to do anything. The next thing I know John was on the ground with my hunting knife in his chest and my sister Mary was in my arms, cold and limp-Dead-and there was nothing I could do about it. Too late. I was too late. Just like John had said. That was the beginning: The beginning of life, of death, of love and pain and sorrow; of all the tears I would cry and all the hearts I would break. But most of all, it was the beginning of my life, as a Hunter.

Chapter 1: Erik's End;Sam's beginning.

Monologue 2: The Hunt and the present times.

*~My sister Mary has been dead for 2 years now. The day she died was the day that I, Johanna Grace Rae died also. She was 18, I was 20 and I had just had my first baby. She was a beautiful little girl named Angel. My husband, Tanner Westlake was 23. We had been married for only one year. Jonathan Carter was a friend of my sisters. Mary worked down as a physiologist helping those with mental problems and suicidal thoughts. She had been doing well at her first year in college and was working the job to get extra experience and credit so she could skip a couple classes when she went to get her masters in physiology. She was a good kid, our parents were proud. Mary had gotten too involved with John though. That's how this all happened. She brought him home; too meet her family, where he met me. Soon he became obsessed with me and wouldn't leave me alone. He killed my family, everyone I loved; and then I killed him. But anyway, that was the past, this is the present. Right now my home is everywhere and yet nowhere; I have no true home, but currently I am in Temple, Georgia in a cheap motel, on a hunt. Hunt; I will defined the word hunt. A Hunt for me is tracking down the supernatural and taking care of them before they take care of me…or anyone else for that matter. The man that killed my sister wasn't crazy. He was possessed. That's right, you heard me, he was possessed by a demon that killed my sister because he thought it was funny. Later on I found out about it and went after the demon, Tarel, and sent him back to hell, but that's another story for another time. Right now, I'm about to take down a vampire coven. They've been killing people, mostly pretty little blue eyed, redheads but then the circle broke and they took a blond, green eyed sixteen year old girl. Her name is Gracie Morgan. I believe they want to make her there queen. I'll have to take them out and burn their nest. This should be fun...~*

I sat up in bed. It was still dark outside. The time was about 6:30 A.M. but I wasn't tired. By now waking up this early wasn't hard for me. After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed I sharpened me knifes and got my dead-man's blood ready. Over the years I leaned that putting dead-man's blood in darts for my dart gun was easier than letting the vampires think they have you and almost bite you. I would rather not become a vampire, because let me tell you they are certainly not sparkly like _Edward Cullen. _Although sometimes I wish life was a lot more like _Twilight _butI guess I'm not that lucky. For me, life is a lot more like 'OHMIGOD SHE DID WHAT NOW?' with a side of 'HOLY # %$ %!$% #% #!'.Yeah, so there goes the _Twilight_ way of life. So after my weapons were checked, I grabbed my little suit case of basically everything I own and went out to my faithful car. The only car I will every drive, a 1967 Chevy Impala, the most beautiful car in the world. It was my daddy's car; although my momma never liked it but I still think she's a killer. Me and that dang car have been through more than anyone could know and she's held up through it all. Starting up the car, I smiling to myself a bit because the first thing I heard was my favorite song_ Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and The Black Hearts. _I laughed, singing along as I drove to the abandon warehouse where I was sure the nest was. That's where I would find them. It's always funny, being alone so much you find that the funniest things are the things that are mean and ironic; at least that's how I see it. You might find it morbid but I take pleasure in what I do; in killing and taking blood, It's what, who, I am now. I have nothing else but the work that I do. My life is nothing without this. This is me. So here I am, pulling up to this moldy old warehouse, ready to take on this coven when I think: Why? One question in my mind; the first question I've had in a long time; the first thought I've truly had in a long time. Why? Why was I going after this coven? As I took the first couple silent steps up to the door I thought about the real answer to the question. The answer was: They were killing, and in my world, my life, nothing was going to be able to kill innocent little girls who have a whole life to live. I know I sound like a vigilante, like I'm Batman or something but it's true and I knew it the second I kicked down that door and stuck a stake in the heart of the first bloody vamp I saw. My heart pounded and my pulse rose as a fought my way to the feeding chamber where they had those poor vampire fledglings tied up to the ceiling where they would feed them blood until they were strong enough to hunt on their own. There he was, standing there in the midst of those poor girls. One of them was still human, the one he was holding. He had been drinking from her just a minute ago, that is before he heard me coming down the road. He looked at me and smiled evilly," Eve. I've heard so much about you. You're more beautiful than my children said you were." Sneering I replied snippily, "Should I take that as a complement or an insult?" but he just laughed a bit and said, "Maybe an invite to dinner. "His words were like poison; like death itself. It was always in these moments, when your life and the life of the ones you're protecting is the one the line that I felt most like a hunter; that I truly felt like one of them, like an animal; a monster. I felt like this because in reality I was a monster, after all I was a killer. It didn't matter that what I killed wasn't human; all that mattered was that I was a murderer but I did it for justice. That was the only thing that made it right." Give the girl over to me o-"I started to say but he cut me off quit cleanly," Or else what? You'll kill me?" he was laughing in my face, but then again this vampire had only heard of what I can do, he had never seen it. This time I smiled because I knew I would win this round, with in a split second I pulled out my gun and shot the dean-man's blood at him, hitting him in the neck and making him drop the girl. I was fast and had the girl behind me within no time at all. He was mad now, the dead-man's blood had only minimized his strength; he must be very old. In a split second we were on the ground wrestling, I was fighting for my life and loving the thrill of it all. I had him right where I wanted him. Even thought he was slamming me into walls and glass and I was bleeding, the girl was getting the rest of the humans out of here and this place would be set ablaze in minutes. I had planted little cherry bombs while I was fighting my way up here. Everyone would be dead in seconds but first I would take care of the leader. He pinned me too a wall and smiled, his fangs out and he was whispering in my ear, "Say good-night my Eve, my bloody angel." But I had him, not the other way around. "You say good- night Erik!" l growled and jammed a stake into his heart, and he dropped to the ground, dead for the last time. A smile graced my lips as all the bombs went off at that moment and the whole place was on fire. I wasn't worried though because there was a fire escape so simply I climbed down it and went out to my faithful car, driving away. Tonight was a good night. I drove out on the highway to who knows were. It was about 5 in the morning but I wasn't tired; I was happy. I was happy because I had done well in my hunt; I was a pretty good hunter after all. So I drive to a motel and sleep; content with my work.

I woke up to Asia playing on the radio and I yawned as I sat up, smiling a bit. After I've made my bed and turned up the radio a bit I take a show and get dressed then head out, picking up some breakfast and coffee on my way to nowhere. When out of the blue my cell phones rings and I'm thinking,*who the hell is it! No one has my number….no one alive anyway.* so I gingerly pick up the phone, "Hello?" I say flatly. A man's voice that I don't recognize responds, "Stop the car." He says and the minute he says this I stop the car-god knows why. To my astonishment, a man, about 23-my age, walks right out of the woods on the side of the road. I growl and jump out of the car and walk over to him, my favorite gun, dean, out pointing at his chest, "Who the hell are you and how in god's name did you get my number!" I hiss, poking him with Dean. The man pushes the gun away lightly," I know it's full of rock salt Eva. I'm not stupid." He says lightly. With one hand I pin him to a tree, "How do you know my name!" Oh now he'd pissed me off, majorly. The man grabbed my hand and turned me around, one hand grabbing my neck and the other around my waist. I had dropped my gun; Damn. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Sam Connor. That's my name. And I want to help you. Trust me; you are the one I've been looking for. I want to help you so let me…before I regret it." His voice was like warm honey; seductive and beautiful. I closed my eyes and then opened them again, "Fine." I said the weakness I felt not touching my voice. Sam released me, somewhat reluctantly. So he had a weakness for my too. This could work to my advantage in the future, how delicious. I sighed a bit, "Get in the car and we can talk." I got in the car as Sam followed me close behind. When he was in the car I drove down a back road and park in a flowerless meadow and got out, sitting on the top of the car. Sam sat next to me, "I know where he is." He said and I looked at him, my eyes questioning. "Who?" I asked and he replied, "The King." My eyes went wide. How could this hunter know where the vampire king is; the man I've been chasing since I started hunting! How could he know? "How do you know where he is? I've been tracking him for a year and I still have nothing on bastard!" I said, slightly angry that I was never able to track the king. The king was the most powerful and oldest vampire in history and he was the most dangerous. Yet somehow no one could ever touch him. Sam looked at me and replied, "I've been tracking him for 10 years. He killed my younger brother, Renee and I finally found him after all this time. Then I heard about you. You're famous in our world ya know. Maybe even one of the greatest so it wasn't hard to find you…But anyway that's why I came after you. I need your help to take the king down." With a wide eyed smiled I said, "I'm in." and the deal was done; I was in for life now. Granted I didn't know that at this time but I would find out soon enough. I threw my arms around Sam and hugged him, "Why...I could kiss you Sam!" I said foolishly, looking at him. Then Sam smiled, "You could if you wanted to. "But I just rolled my eyes, "Only in your dreams Sam, only in your dreams." I muttered our lips close to each other, just inches apart from brushing. So close we could feel each others breath and almost taste each others tongues. Then I jumped off the car and got in. "Well don't just sit on my car Sam, let's go! It'll be late soon and we need our rest if we're going to take down the king tomorrow. Come on." I said and with a smile and a shake of the head he got in the car and we drove off to the nearest hotel to rest up for the biggest battle of our lives. Or so we thought anyways. The next morning I woke up early like always, Sam was still out cold though. He looked so peaceful, almost like a little kid. I smiled to myself but then shook it away and went to go take a shower. After that I got dressed in a pair of tight black jeans , a black lace bra and then pulled my favorite leather jacket over it, unzipping it just enough so that you could see the middle part of my bra. Then I pulled on my heeled, thigh high boots and did my makeup, putting on my usually thick black eyeliner and some mascara. After I was finished with everything I went over to Sam and shoved him of the bed. He fell with a loud thump and jumped awake, "What the hell!?" he growled and sat up, confused. I laughed hard, "Wake call love!" I said, still laughing. He just got up and glared at me but grabbed a towel and his clothes then went into the bathroom to take a shower and with a smile on my face I sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish. When he came out a couple minutes later I sat up and looked him over. He was wearing jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. I felt a smile crawl across my face as I got up from the bed, "Let's go." I said and grabbed my bag but to my surprise he took it from me, "I got it." He said carrying it out to the car for me along with his bag before I could protest so I just shrugged and followed him. Maybe partnering up with this guy wouldn't be so bad. So when I got in the driver seat and turned up the radio I had a bit of cheeriness to myself which was a nice change, for me, anyway. After all how could I complain? I was sitting in my car with a super-hot guy who was totally into me and was also a kick-ass hunter! Life was pretty good right now and a part of me, even though I protested that part, wanted it to stay like this forever. But I couldn't think about that now so I turned on my car when he was in and drove off.


End file.
